A new beginning, a Unexpected visit and a new enemy
by Etheon116
Summary: Every thing is happy and peaceful until unexpected visitor's arrive
1. Chapter 1 the wedding

Chapter 1-the wedding day

She looked into the mirror and saw her golden dress shining in the evening light, Isabelle came into the door and looked at Clary for a second and said "you look so beautiful, it's time to start the ceremony common!" She looked into the mirror one more time and left. She entered the accords hall and saw her mother , Luke, Isabelle, Simon and Alec all waiting for her , once she saw Jace she went to stand next to him and they started the ceremony, They both took out their stele's and started Drawing their Runes on their arm and heart once they were finished they were now husband and wife and the ceremony was over Clary expected it to be a lot longer . Jocelyn exclaimed "we have a surprise for you!"

They all led her out of the Accords hall and walked to a house made out of light brown bricks and had thin green vines tangled to the top right corner of the house and she realized that this was the house she love to look at every time she walks to the institute, why are we here she thought to herself one by one they entered the house suddenly she realized Jace's hand was covering her eyes, they walked through 2 doors and suddenly stopped, Jace removed his hands and she found that she was in the living room decorated with a poster saying "Welcome to your new home!" for a second she was so surprised she was speechless Clary stood their for a second then said "Oh my god! this house is for us?" Jace nodded "I love it, And I love how you hanged some of my paintings, I love it." they had a family dinner together they talked about Simon's training that was going really well and other stuff, Clary was so glad to see everyone being so happy together then she thought of Jonathan and what he would be like if he was here, she started feeling sad that he was possessed by demon blood and wished he was here to celebrate with him.

Everyone left and Clary went up stairs to change into her comfy PJ's and went to brush her teeth, by the time she finished she found Jace already in lying in bed, she went in bed next to jace and snuggled into him, she loved the way she fit right into him like a puzzle piece "I love you" she heard Jace say "I love you too" replied Clary, then Clary said "what do you think Jonathan would be like if he was here and not possessed by demon blood?" asked Clary "I think that he will be really happy for you" answered Jace, after that short conversation they both fell asleep.

 _She was Walking on the clouds and she saw a figure in the blue sky, when she went closer she recognized those green eyes, Jonathan she thought she walked a bit closer and Jonathan spoke "Hello Clary it's nice to see you" Scared Clary said "How do I know your still not Sebastian?" Jonathan then replied with a soft voice "I'm not Sebastian I'm the person who was trapped in him for so long, he is now trapped deep in the burrows of despair" Then Clary Calmed and said "How can i connect to you then?" "If I concentrate and think of the person I want to Connect to I go connect to them in their dreams, but I only figured that out recently" then Clary asked "I've Can we bring you back?" "I have an idea how we can do that" answered Jonathan and they both started to smile._

Hello Readers if you like this story please feel free to leave a nice encouraging comment, I will be soon starting chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2-the return

Chapter 2-The return

ONCE CLARY WOKE UP she realized Jace was awake, as she walked down the stairs she found Jace sitting on the dining table with an empty chair next to him and in front of the 2 chairs were breakfast so she sat down and said "good morning" "good morning" replied Jace, they started breakfast and while they were eating Clary said "I had a dream" "really?" Said Jace then continued "What was it about?" "It was a dream about Jonathan, and I want to bring him back" answered Clary, Jace chocked for a second, looked at her , frowned and nodded.

After breakfast, Jace and Clary went to her mother's house, she explained everything to her mother , Luke and Jace about the dream and about how Jonathan got the idea of how they can bring him back after Clary finished, to reassure herself Jocelyn asked " you want to summon Raziel, bring him back and do the ceremony that Jace did before he was possessed, but why do you want to bring him back?" Clary replied "because he might have some information he needs to share about Lilith " "OK, I will contact the Silent brothers and Magnus and we can summon Raziel at Lake Lyn, A few days past and then on a Thursday Luke and Jocelyn came to clary's house and told her they go to lake lyn today, when they Arrived they found a figure standing by the lake, when they got closer , they realized it was Magnus standing in front of an enchanted circle he drawn waiting for them.

They went into their positions behind the circle but keeping their distance so they don't disrupt anything before Clary entered the circle Jace went to her and said "please be carful" "I'm going to be ok" clary replied and with that she entered the circle and Magnus started to chant louder and louder until Raziel exploded out of the lake and said "Clarissa Fairchild, why do you summon me?" "I have summoned you to help us bring back my brother Jonathan" "what reason do you have to bring back your brother?" Asks Raziel "He has information for us to prepare what we will face soon" answered Clary, Raziel nodded and with one snap, Jonathan Appeared standing in front of the lake for a second and Dropped to the ground. all of them were surprised and went up to him, luckily he wasn't dead they all moved him into the back of the truck Luke drove in and brought him to the Silent Brothers. The ceremony went smoothly but it took days for Jonathan to recover .

He finally recovered and came out of the hospital, everyone was glad he was awake and not evil Jocelyn was so happy she finally had a normal son and told him that he has a step father Luke, they celebrated his return and the next day they started to plan, "Lilith has an inside spy so that when the times right the spy will open the demon towers for someone to get in and they will attack us at our weakest time" So they planed every thing and at the end they are one step further than Lilith.


End file.
